Sola
by Gilraen Vardamir
Summary: Estaba sola. Ninguno de los dos la acompañaba. Y algo le decía que sería así de ahora en adelante...


**Hola! Ayer estaba medio aburrida y me dio por escribir algo. Salio esto, es un poco diferente a los otros. Espero que les guste.****  
**

**Sola**

_Le habían dicho que corriera, que se salvara, pero no podía. Se había quedado estática donde estaba. Ya no le importaba morir. Solo quería verlos, aunque fuera por última vez. Pero en un instante se había quedado sola. No veía a nadie. ¿Dónde estaban¿La habían dejado sola? No. Ellos jamás le harían eso. De repente dos sombras surgieron en la oscuridad. Y una de ellas gritó su nombre y un __¡Corre se, aproximan! Pero ella no podía abandonarlos. Una sombra corrió hasta ella y le tomó la mano. Dos ojos azules brillaron en la oscuridad. Y más allá una mirada verde les rogaba que huyeran._

_-¡No!_

_Los tres corrieron, sintiendo un pánico desconocido. El terror se apoderó de ellos, pero luego una calma sobrevino. No había más que hacer, los habían alcanzado._

_-Los quiero-_

_Los ojos verdes, antes angustiados, ahora reflejaban una tranquilidad y una decisión increíbles. La figura se adelantó unos pasos, lista para enfrentar su destino, el momento de cumplir su misión como El Elegido. _

_Sintió un apretón en su mano. Y su mirada se encontró con dos pozos azules._

_-Váyanse-_

_No podían irse. No podían dejarlo solo. _

_En el cielo__ apareció una marca: la calavera con la serpiente. Una sombra encapuchada apareció entre los escombros, se descubrió el rostro y enseñó dos rendijas rojas. Levantó su mano y un destello verde, una maldición asesina cruzó el aire. Pero al mismo tiempo otra mano se había levantado y una segunda maldición, otro destello, brilló sobre ellos. _

_-¡¡Harry!!_

_Alguien la empujó y ella cayó, golpeándose contra el suelo frio. Vio una luz caer de lleno en el pecho de la persona que había lanzado la segunda maldición y una figura caer.No sintió mas su mano sobre la de ella y otra figura se desplomo a su lado. Todo se nubló de repente, mientras algo le decía que nunca más volveria a escuchar sus risas, ni sus voces llamándola Mione._

Se despertó, con un nudo en la garganta y la sensación de que algo horrible había ocurrido. No quería pensar, solo quería llorar y decirse a si misma que todo estaba bien. Miro a su alrededor. ¿Dónde estaba? Una habitación a oscuras, sábanas limpias, ropa acogedora.

San Mungo.

¿En que momento la habían llevado hasta allí? No tenía la más remota idea.

¿Dónde estaban todos¿Por que nadie le decía donde estaban ellos?

Las lágrimas anegaron sus ojos. Se sentía sola y tenia la certeza de que ahora en adelante, siempre estaría sola. Cuando era niña, y se quedaba sola en la habitación, tan solo encendía la luz, abrazaba a sus peluches y gritaba asustada el nombre de sus padres. Pero eso no era suficiente. Ahora un vacio la inundaba, un vacio que sabia nunca volvería llenarse.

¿Por qué ellos¿Por qué?

Un sollozo pugnó por escaparse de su garganta y muy pronto se encontró llorando, sola, asustada. Los quería a su lado. Que él la abrazara, como había hecho unos meses atrás, en el entierro y le dijera que todo estaba bien. Que nunca estaría sola. Y que le dijera nuevamente que la amaba.

Deseaba ver de nuevo a su amigo del alma, a su hermano, sonreírle. Discutiendo con ella su lógica o bromeando sobre cualquier cosa, como la relación entre Madame Pince y Filch.

Quería verlos de nuevo montando en escoba, jugando ajedrez, suplicándoles que los ayudara con la tarea, por que se habían quedado jugando tan tarde al quidditch, que ahora no tendrían tiempo de terminarla.

Como le dolían ahora todas las veces que les negó su ayuda. Le dolía porque ese espantoso hueco en su estomago, le aseguraba que ya nada volveria a ser igual.

Recordó todas las aventuras pasadas, todas las peleas y las alegrías. No lo soportaba.Se le haría imposible estar sin ellos.

Estar sola.

Y cuando creyó que desmayaba del dolor y que ya nada valía la pena, cuando pensó que todo había acabado para ella, que nada seria igual, que nada importaba y que siempre estaría sola, sintió el tacto cálido de otra piel sobre la suya. Y dos manos distintas. Cada una de esas dos manos aferraron las suyas. Levanto el rostro y se encontró con dos miradas distintas: una azul y otra verde.

No lo podía creer.

-Chicos-

Apretó ambas manos con fuerza.

Unos labios rozaron los suyos y luego depositaron un beso sobre su frente. Lo abrazo con fuerza y le dijo que lo amaba. Luego lo soltó y abrazó a su amigo más querido, a su hermano.

Costaba creer que estaban vivos. Que Voldermot estaba muerto y ellos juntos, después de la guerra. El milagro se había vuelvo a repetir: El Niño que Vivió, había vuelto a vencer la maldición. Y ahora nada los amenazaba.

Y ella no estaba sola como había creído. Estaba con ellos.


End file.
